


Не переболел

by churchill



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Двадцать лет причин и поводов для отрицания очевидного
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Не переболел

**Двадцать лет назад...**

Тогда они первый раз вышли из тюрьмы. Ещё по-честному вышли — Лен как раз отсидел, а Мику дали досрочное. И они вместе пытались наладить жизнь, чем-то по мелочи занимались — так, чтобы не загреметь снова. Лен, конечно, прикидывал, что всё-таки придётся поискать что-то стоящее — Лизе на колледж отложить, если её вдруг на стипендию не возьмут. Но особо с этим не торопился, искал вариант поинтереснее.

В один из вечеров Мик подцепил парня. Лен и раньше знал, что Мику по большому счету всё равно — парень или девчонка. Ну как всё равно? Клеил Мик в основном девок, так они и сами на него липли. А тут склеил парня — худого, симпатичного — в баре, куда они выбрались выпить. Мик сначала ушёл за парнем в туалет, и то ли захотелось ему большего, то ли парень в туалете ему не дал, но когда оба оттуда вышли, махнул Лену — типа я свалю.

Лен допил виски и поехал домой. Сел пьяный за руль, глупо так — зачем было рисковать и лишний раз подставляться? Но всё равно поехал, отчего-то злой был. Доехал и припарковался без проблем, конечно.

Мик вернулся поздно, притащил ещё пива, видно было по нему, что он довольный, натрахавшийся. Начал что-то про этого парня рассказывать — как тот в рот брал, как стонал, какая задница была узкая и классная. 

А Лен курил, пытался слушать — он и про девок Мика слушал обычно, не убудет же от него? А тут почему-то не смог. Прервал Мика на полуслове, не дав договорить.

— Я спать. — И ушёл, проигнорировав растерянный взгляд Мика.

До прихода Мика заснуть так и не удалось, хотя когда тот зашёл в комнату и стал раздеваться, а потом ворочаться на соседней койке, Лен сделал вид, что спит. Даже к стене отвернулся.

Но Мика видать что-то всё-таки задело, потому что он поскрипел своей кроватью и тихо спросил:

— Эй, Лен. Спишь?

Чёрт. Лен лёг на спину, обозначая, что не спит.

— Хочешь, в следующий раз снимем кого-нибудь? — спросил вдруг Мик. — На двоих?

Этого ещё не хватало.

— Не хочу, — отрезал Лен. 

— Тебе неприятно? Ну, что парень.

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Лен. — Спи давай.

Когда через какое-то время услышал храп Мика, решил, что тему они замяли.

В конце следующей недели они снова пошли выпить — не в бар уже, в ночной клуб, и Мик опять склеил какого-то пацана. Вроде и клуб был обычный, не гейский. Вот она магия секс-харизмы Мика, — с усталой злостью подумал Лен. Мик притащил пацана к ним за столик, ворковал с ним, обхаживая. И Лен понял, что не может смотреть на это и бесится. Из-за девок не бесится, а из-за этого смазливого гадёныша просто с ума сходит от злости.

— Я домой, — сказал Лен. — Веселитесь.

Мик догнал его уже на выходе, перехватил за руку и развернул к себе. Лен чуть не вмазал ему тут же — чтобы не хватал вот так.

Мик тут же убрал руки и тихо сказал:

— Эй, остынь. Пошли покурим.

Они отошли за угол. Недалеко от них сосалась какая-то пара — девка и мужик. Не трахались ещё, но явно к этому дело шло. Лен старался не смотреть на них, и на Мика тоже. Поэтому смотрел только на руки и на сигарету в пальцах.

— Хочешь, вместе домой поедем? — спросил Мик.

— Мик, отъебись, — сказал Лен, подразумевая, что не потащит этого гадёныша к себе, чтобы трахать его на пару с Миком.

— Да нет, вдвоём поедем.

— Зачем? — удивился Лен. — Иди и развлекайся.

Девка уже сидела на корточках и расстегивала ширинку мужику — Лен видел краем глаза, да и пряжка ремня недвусмысленно гремела.

Слушать это не было никаких сил.

— Давай, дуй обратно, — сказал Лен. — Утром увидимся.

И, не оглядываясь, пошёл к тачке. Пока заводил машину, на соседнем сиденье расселся Мик.

— Тебя парень ждёт, — сказал Лен. — Не дождётся.

— Чего бесишься? — спросил Мик. — Объясни мне, и я свалю.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Лен. Он и вправду не мог объяснить. Не ревновал же он Мика? Они же никогда с ним. Совсем никогда. Даже в тюрьме, хотя сидели в одной камере и, наверное, могли бы. Лен однажды запретил себе думать — чтобы не похерить отношения с единственным близким человеком — кроме Лизы, конечно. И не думал. Он же не идиот испортить всё сексом. В конце концов, они всегда могут найти кого-то на стороне. Лен может. А Мик прямо сегодня нашёл.

— Давай кого-нибудь тебе снимем? — предложил Мик. — Девки там были симпатичные, я видел.

— Мик, отъебись, — повторил Лен. — Я не хочу. Иди, развлекайся.

Он даже перегнулся через Мика, чтобы открыть тому дверь. Это была ошибка. Потому что Мик оказался совсем близко. И пах, сука такая, собой — гарью, дымом, застоявшимся потом, прокуренной кожей куртки. От него несло жаром — как обычно. Лен с трудом сглотнул, всё-таки открыл дверь машины и выпрямился на своём сиденье.

— Вали давай, — сказал он, глядя перед собой.

— Лен, — тихо позвал Мик. — Ну ты чего? Бесишься который день, я же вижу.

— Блядь, Мик, — не выдержал Лен. — Валишь в свой клуб или нет? Или я домой еду вместе с тобой.

— Поехали, — сказал Мик. 

— Тебя там ждут.

— Похуй, — отозвался Мик и захлопнул дверь. И даже ремнём безопасности демонстративно пристегнулся.

Лену лучше было побыть сейчас без Мика. Но откатить он, само собой, уже не мог: завёл машину и поехал. Они молчали всю дорогу до дома. 

Дома так же молча достали из холодильника пиво. Лен за стол садиться не стал, прислонился к кухонной тумбочке. И Мик не сел, стоял с бутылкой посреди кухни. Потом Лен дотянулся до сигарет и закурил. Его слегка трясло — как трясло обычно от холода или от нервов. Лучше бы Мик остался в клубе, Лен хоть успокоился бы. Всё-таки на девок Мика он так не реагировал.

А потом Мик спросил:

— Ты ревнуешь? — спокойно так спросил, словно ответ знал заранее, и тот его не бесил.

— Рехнулся что ли? — спросил Лен. — С чего?

А Мик поставил свою бутылку на стол, шагнул к Лену и оказался совсем близко. Так близко, что Лен с трудом сдерживал желание. То ли ударить Мика, чтобы херней не страдал. То ли какое-то другое. 

Мик наклонился — как для поцелуя, а руки положил вокруг Лена на тумбочку.

— Охуел? — звенящим от злости голосом спросил Лен. — Я тебе вмажу сейчас.

— Вмажь, — легко согласился Мик и замер чуть ли не в дюйме от губ Лена. Он был так близко, что Лен задыхался от его запаха. 

— Мик, пошёл нахуй, — очень спокойно сказал Лен. Если, блядь, у них сейчас случится что-то — а Мику по барабану же кого трахать: он и Лена трахнет без вопросов, а потом снова пойдёт по своим мальчикам-девочкам, и вот тогда Лен точно ебанётся. Этого однозначно стоило избегать.

— Ты же хочешь?

— Нет, — сказал Лен. — Не хочу.

Сука Мик всё-таки взял и сократил дистанцию между ними, ровно на тот самый дюйм, когда они ещё не целовались, но губы их оказались почти впритык. И это была грёбаная пытка. Пытка Миком. Его близостью. Пиздец какой-то, — с тоской думал Лен. Можно, конечно, плюнуть на всё, попробовать хотя бы раз, может, всё не так круто, может, на самом деле Мик Лену и не сдался — в таком смысле.

Но вероятность этого была даже не пятьдесят на пятьдесят, а намного ниже. Зато вероятность, что они нахуй порушат всё, что между ними толкового сложилось, была процентов девяносто.

Лен упёрся ладонями в грудь Мика, отталкивая от себя.

— Хочешь похерить всё? — спросил Лен.

— Беситься перестанешь?

— Я не бешусь, — сказал Лен. 

И Мик отодвинулся от Лена. Не сводя с него глаз, взял свою бутылку, допил пиво, а потом ушёл. 

Вернулся через несколько часов насквозь пропахший гарью. Лен проснулся от запаха, хотя Мик даже не шумел, пока раздевался и заваливался в койку — видать, остался трезвым. Что он тогда спалил, Лен спрашивать не стал — тем более, что вроде обошлось, ничего в новостях про поджоги не было.

После того раза Мик перестал клеить парней. Девок снимал по-прежнему без разбору, а парни если и были, то Лен про них ничего не знал. И к этому разговору они больше не возвращались.

 **Сейчас**

На этот раз из Айрон Хайтс они сбежали. Вернее, не из самой тюрьмы, а при перевозке туда — умница Лиза всё правильно рассчитала. Сроки у Лена с Миком уже были такие, что сидеть им — не пересидеть: не пожизненные ещё, но приличные. Да и глупо было терять время и торчать в тюрьме.

Но сразу после побега их настойчиво будут искать, так что стоило залечь на дно и переждать хотя бы пару месяцев. Поэтому они оказались в китайском квартале в крохотной квартире над забегаловкой. Лиза дала достаточно бабла хозяину-китайцу, чтобы не беспокоиться, что он их сдаст. Свежая еда и рисовая водка были обеспечены в любой момент — ни доставку не надо заказывать, ни на улицу выходить. Конечно, пока китайская кухня не станет им поперек горла. Но Лен надеялся, что на пару месяцев их хватит, а потом они найдут другое место. Как раз, когда у копов поутихнет ажиотаж по поводу сбежавших заключённых.

В этом почти безупречном плане был только один слабый момент: Мик может заскучать, не выдержать два месяца без ебли и его понесёт трахаться. 

На этот случай Лен перетёр с хозяином забегаловки, вытянул из него номер телефона тайской массажистки, которую можно было и для массажа пригласить, а за доплату она согласилась бы и на всё остальное. Других относительно безопасных вариантов не было. Только надеяться, что обойдётся и они спокойно пересидят.

Первую пару недель так и было. Мик то валялся на койке и читал, то отжимался и приседал — словно жил в камере. Лен его даже понимал. До этого у них очень беспокойное время вышло: несколько успешных ограблений, а потом облом и проблемы с Флэшем, допросы у копов. И тюремный режим, вбитый в подкорку с юности, был как возможность вернуться на курорт и отдохнуть слегка. Решать ничего не надо: встаёшь по расписанию, жрёшь по расписанию, спишь по расписанию. В остальное время тупишь в книжку или качаешься, чтобы форму не потерять. Мик этот режим воспроизводил, а Лен не противился. Даже хозяина попросил, чтобы еду доставляли по часам.

Через две недели Мик начал сбиваться с режима — значит отдохнул и вот-вот захочет чего-то другого. Какого-то дела. Или потрахаться. Но высовываться было рано. И Мик всё чаще залипал у окна, пялился на улицу: явно начиная тяготиться заточением — не тюрьма вроде, но даже не выйти. Ладно хоть напрямую пока никуда не рвался.

В конце третьей недели Лен решил пойти на опережение и вызвать ту массажистку. В конце концов квартира, где они обитали, хоть и была маленькой, но два отдельных помещения в ней были: кухня-гостиная и спальня. Лен собирался пересидеть на кухне, пока Мик будет трахаться. Хорошо, что самому Лену нехватка секса на мозги никогда не давила.

После ужина он набрал нужный номер. Услышав приветствие Лена, ему ответили на ломаном английском. Они договорились, что тайка появится через час.

Мик, слушая их разговор, даже оживился в явном предвкушении. А Лен, положив трубку, начал вспоминать, куда сунул беруши — стены были тонкие, и добровольно слушать секс Мика с кем бы то ни было, Лен всё-таки не был готов.

Казалось, что всё идёт по плану, пока Лен не открыл дверь и не впустил вызванную тайку. Которая оказалась грёбаным парнем. В том, что щуплый таец был парнем, у Лена не было ни единого сомнения, хотя тот был низкий, женственный даже, и тряпки на нём были не пойми какие. 

Или хозяин-китаец неправильно Лена понял, или у тайцев проституцией занимались только мальчики, или таец собирался сменить пол и уже считал себя девушкой… Причин могла быть хуева туча. Но это была чистая подстава. Потому что в плане Лена было предусмотрено, что может сорваться Мик. И не было ни одного пункта на случай, если сорвётся сам Лен.

Видимо, что-то появилось в его взгляде, потому что таец сразу сжался и бочком просочился в квартиру.

Лен его не остановил, он словно застрял на том, что не может допустить срыва у Мика. Хотя понимал, что реально психует сейчас сам. Только от мысли, что Мик будет трахаться с этим пацаном в соседней комнате. Пиздец. Какой же пиздец!

Мик дружелюбно поздоровался с тайцем. Тот сразу расслабился и на плохом английском начал расспрашивать «чего хочут мистеры». Стало понятно, что он готов к варианту, где они трахнут его оба. Мик даже начал договариваться с тайцем о цене за такой вариант. А потом посмотрел на Лена... Что он увидел в его взгляде, Лен не знал, но Мик резко поменялся в лице и стал тайца выпроваживать. Тот не понял, чем не устраивает «мистеров», и начал обиженно верещать. Мик сунул ему денег, таец сразу успокоился и свалил, обещая появиться по первому же зову «такого щедрого мистера».

Когда таец оказался за дверью, Лен выдохнул и осел на первый попавшийся стул. И понял, что его трясёт. Реально трясёт — как от сильного стресса. Надо же было так облажаться! Если Мик сейчас психанёт, всему придёт полный пиздец.

Совершенно спокойный с виду Мик сунул Лену в руку стакан с жидкостью. Лен отпил и понял, что это рисовая водка. Она, конечно, была слабее обычной, но всё равно крепче вина. А Лен пил её как воду — вкус ещё чувствовал, но опьянение не наступало. Лен допил водку. Мик ещё ему долил и отхлебнул из горла сам.

— Завтра попрошу у хозяина другой номер, — сказал Лен. — Объясню, что нужна девчонка.

— Нахуй иди, — явно от всей души сказал Мик. — Со своими номерами.

И запрокинув голову, стал допивать водку из бутылки. Лен смотрел, как двигается его кадык на каждом глотке. И не мог отвести взгляд. Мик допил, наклонился и поставил опустевшую бутылку на пол. Посмотрел на Лена и словно с поличным поймал, что тот на него пялится.

Лен не выдержал и отвёл взгляд.

Мик отошёл в сторону, щёлкнул зажигалкой, вернулся и сунул в руку Лену зажжённую сигарету. Лен короткими затяжками курил, стряхивая пепел в пустой стакан. Туда же затушил окурок. Мик следом сунул свой, выдернул стакан из пальцев Лена и куда-то убрал его: Лен не отследил, ему стрёмно было даже поднять глаза на Мика.

А тот подошёл и опустился на колени, оказавшись между разведённых бёдер Лена. И потянулся к его ширинке с явным намерением расстегнуть.

— Ты охуел? — очень спокойно спросил Лен.

— Это ты охуел, — в тон ответил Мик и начал расстегивать на Лене джинсы.

Даже почти фантомного касания пальцев Мика поверх жёсткой ткани хватило, чтобы резко и нестерпимо накатило возбуждение. Лен часто задышал сквозь зубы, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Не надо, Мик, — с угрозой в голосе сказал Лен. 

Но Мик, не обращая внимания на слова Лена, тянул вниз язычок молнии, и тот, само собой, застрял — в таком положении его было не расстегнуть, но Лен всё равно начал отдирать от себя руки Мика.

— Или ты сам мне дашь, или я всё здесь разъебу, — предупредил Мик.

Чёрт. Первой реакцией Лена было послать Мика нахуй: Лен не прогибался под угрозы. Только если то был необходимый тактический ход. Но сейчас никаких ходов не осталось, сплошная необратимость — или Лен сдаётся и позволяет Мику всё, а потом расхлёбывает последствия. Или Мик и вправду что-нибудь устроит — а им обоим это совсем ни к чему.

Лен молча сполз ниже по стулу. Мик сразу же сориентировался — сдвинул до конца язычок молнии и потянул с Лена джинсы вниз вместе с трусами, а Лен только послушно приподнял бёдра, а потом поморщился, когда оказался голой задницей на прохладной гладкой пластмассе. 

Мик уверенным, каким-то привычным движением задрал на Лене рубашку и футболку, открыв полностью вставший член, а потом таким же привычным движением, повседневным каким-то — словно делал это чёртову тучу раз — наклонился и взял у Лена в рот, помогая себе рукой.

Лен всё-таки дёрнулся — от прикосновения пальцев, губ и языка. Потом откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. 

Сосал Мик охуенно — с явным знанием дела. Лен, может, и начал бы злиться — на эту уверенность, на навык, который не берётся сам по себе ниоткуда, как талант, а нарабатывается с практикой. Неоднократным повтором. И где, блядь, и с кем Мик этому учился, Лену лучше было даже не задумываться. Поэтому Лен сосредоточился на том, что ему отсасывает Мик. Только на этом. 

Мик то брал глубоко, то выпускал и щекотал языком уретру, потом снова заглатывал, рукой мягко массировал яйца. И вроде бы никуда не спешил, но оргазм накатил слишком быстро.

— Мик, я сейчас, — предупредил Лен, пытаясь отстраниться. Только Мик не дал, сильнее сжал губами член. Лен с острым удовольствием содрогнулся прямо у него во рту. А следом накатила слабость.

Лен открыл глаза и посмотрел на Мика.

Тот стоял перед ним на коленях и смотрел в ответ. Губы у него были припухшие и влажные. Лен хотел бы их поцеловать. Но это станет ещё одним шагом в ту дыру, в тот колодец, в который он столько времени пытался не провалиться.

Лен всё-таки шевельнулся и наклонился к Мику, потянулся к его паху — ответить услугой за услугу. 

— Давай я тебе?..

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Мик прямо у самого уха. — Я уже. 

Он сунул руку себе в полурасстёгнутые штаны и почти сразу вытащил — словно предъявить хотел Лену, что на ней сперма. А потом этой же рукой, и вправду влажной, притянул Лена к себе за шею и поцеловал.

Целовался Мик тоже охуенно. Даже привкус отсоса в поцелуе его не портил. 

Потом всё-таки отстранился, поднялся на ноги, ушёл в ванную, давая возможность Лену натянуть джинсы без чужого взгляда.

Вернулся обратно, когда Лен уже привёл себя в порядок — будто и не было ничего, и сказал:

— Скажи, чтобы водки принесли. Я бы выпил ещё.

Лен сходил за водкой сам, взял у хозяина-китайца сразу две бутылки и на закуску солёных чёрных грибов. 

Они выпили всего полбутылки на двоих — под негромкое бормотание телика. Лен пытался думать, что дальше. Потом забил — ничего не срасталось в его голове после этого отсоса. Вообще ничего. Можно было спустить на тормозах. Сделать вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. В конце концов, за двадцать лет такое с ними могло произойти не один раз. Они в тюрьме вместе отсидели.

Только что-то подсказывало Лену, что Мик не даст ему такой возможности — сделать вид, что ничего не было. Больше не позволит.

Вечером после душа они даже разошлись по отдельным кроватям — их в комнате стояло сразу три, как в дешёвой гостинице: хозяин иногда пускал кого-то из своих ночевать.

Лен успел задремать, когда Мик прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу и приподнял одеяло.

— Подвинься.

Лен подвинулся. Спорить было бесполезно, тем более, что всё ещё оставалась в силе угроза Мика всё разъебать. 

Горячее тело привалилось к спине Лена. Мик задрал на нём футболку, осторожно погладил его по животу, провёл рукой ниже, потянул с Лена трусы, оголяя задницу. Сам Мик был уже полностью голый: Лен чувствовал ягодицами его твёрдый член.

— Лен, — позвал Мик. — Чего молчишь? Хочешь, дам тебе?

Этого Лен уже выдержать не мог, развернулся к Мику и подмял его под себя. А дальше сделал всё то, о чём старательно не позволял себе даже думать: сначала отсосал Мику, потом вылизал и трахнул. Мик отсосом и риммингом явно наслаждался, но во время ебли поначалу зажимался — словно ему это всё было непривычно. Лен всё-таки довёл дело до конца: Мик под ним кончил. Лен очень надеялся, что Мику понравилось.

Потом они курили в постели, и Лен спросил:

— А раньше ты никогда?..

— Никогда. Ты первый, — правильно понял Мик.

— Но почему? — спросил Лен.

— А ты почему? — со злой настойчивостью поинтересовался Мик, даже приподнялся на локте, глядя на Лена. — Какого хуя? Лет двадцать могли бы уже трахаться.

— Я бы тебя убил, — честно признался Лен. — Если бы застал с кем-нибудь.

Мик лёг обратно и замолчал. Лен не мог понять, ошарашен тот его ответом или что-то другое в башке крутит.

— Я ещё тогда знал, — тихо сказал Мик. — Что от тебя налево не сходишь. Помнишь, ещё когда мы...

— Помню, — перебил его Лен.

— Думал, переболею тобой и всё пройдёт, — продолжил Мик. — Раз ты такой упёртый.

— А сейчас? — спросил Лен. В голове вдруг стало холодно и пусто. Кажется, они всё-таки встряли оба. И даже не сейчас, а ещё двадцать лет назад.

— Так и не переболел, — ответил Мик. Затушил сигарету в пепельнице у себя на животе и переставил на пол. — Завтра сдвинем кровати? Тесно на одной.

И прижался к Лену, обнимая его.

— Сдвинем, — сказал Лен.


End file.
